vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper: Kipper Helps Out VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Kipper: Water Play Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Titles * "The Visitor" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Pig's Present" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Butterfly" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Bleepers" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Pig's Cousin" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Little Ghost" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatlie * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: John Perkins * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: David Ingham * Production Assistant: Diana Molloy * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Hurbst * Layout: Tom Bailey, Susie Bailey, Jacques Gauthier, Arthur Buten, Sue Butterworth * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, James Feltham, Matthew Knights * Off Line Editing: Infrastructure Post Ltd, Rod Howick * Assistant off-line editor: Jamie Martin * Telecine: Blue Post Production * On Line Post Production: The House - Resplution, Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Studio Producers: Andras Erkel, Jeno Vass * Animation Directors: Alexei Alexeev, Igoy Veichtaguin * Key Animators: Alexei Chtykine, Rita Pal, Oleg Khrouchkov, Gabor Toth, Serguei Bratersky, Oszkar Prell, Alexander Tcherepov, Javovor Gantchev, Peter Nagu, Jurij Sekulov, Ildiko Yaborita, Laszlo kiraly, laszlo Ujvary, Alexei Fedorovtich, Tibor Huzsak, Tibor Huzsak, Eugenai Spasova, Hermann Pastika, Piroska Martsa * Production Manager: Peter Sazbo * Coloring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Color: Peter Semsey, Jutka Kermeny, Csaha Barclos, Linda Doktor, Anett Kozemnpell, Melinda Segesvaru * Camera and Special Effects: Zsoltan Vida, Balazs Schifter, Attila Vocsa * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment Plc: Kate Fawkes, Peter Orton * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1999 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment Closing Previews *Angelina Ballerina *Barney: Now I Know My ABC's *The Wiggles: Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins Closing Logos (cont.) * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:VHS Category:2004 Category:Kipper